


Bring Him Home

by Marvelous_Marauder



Series: Marvel Songfics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Les Misérables References, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18954862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_Marauder/pseuds/Marvelous_Marauder
Summary: Tony Stark doesn't have a kid, but by God would he do anything for Peter Parker.A collection of Tony's thoughts during Infinity War, set to "Bring Him Home" from Les Miserables.





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JOyOZ0MBXwY   
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony Stark was pissed. The kid had deliberately disobeyed him, and was now on a spaceship travelling millions of miles from Earth. To top it all off, he had actually tried to blame Tony. Tony knew there was a very real chance none of them would ever make it back home. Did May know her nephew was no longer on Earth? Would she ever see her nephew again? Tony couldn’t afford to think these thoughts, not right now. He had to focus on saving Strange before he could deal with Peter.

_God on high,_   
_Hear my prayer_   
_In my need_   
_You have always been there_   
_He is young_   
_He’s afraid_   
_Let him rest_   
_Heaven blessed_   
_Bring him home_   
_Bring him home_   
_Bring him home._

The man had Peter in a chokehold, a gun to his head, asking questions about the whereabouts of one Gamora. None of them had ever met anyone named Gamora. Tony wasn’t focusing on the conversation, only how to get Peter out without hurting him. He only snapped to attention when the man said Footloose was the greatest movie of all time. He smirked at Peter’s reply, although he was worried this would aggravate the stranger.

_He’s like the son I might have known_   
_If God had granted me a son_   
_The summers die_   
_One by one_   
_How soon they fly,_   
_On and on_   
_And I am old_   
_And will be gone._

Every move Peter made worried him. He was worried Peter wouldn’t be able to hold the weight of the people he was webbing up. He was worried that Thanos would slap him out of the air like the spider on his suit. He was worried that when he was pulling off the gauntlet he would hurt himself. But everything was fine, and it was going exactly according to plan. At least, until the other Peter messed it up.

_Bring him peace_   
_Bring him joy_   
_He is young_   
_He is only a boy_   
_You can take_   
_You can give_   
_Let him be_   
_Let him live._   
_If I die_   
_Let me die_   
_Let him live._

When everyone around him started disintegrating, Tony was petrified. Not for his own safety, or his own life, but for the life of the kid, HIS kid, standing next to him. But the worst of it seemed to be over, and Peter seemed fine.

_Bring him home_   
_Bring him home_

“Mister Stark, I don’t feel so good.”

_Bring him home._


End file.
